Steeve Steevaart versus de drie biggetjes
by Chibidaima
Summary: voor elke belg die tegen Minister Stevaert's plannen was om illegaal gebouwde huizen af te breken, een klein beetje wraak en plezier


De 3 biggetjes versus Steeve Steevaart  
  
Disclaimer: ik ben niet de eigenaar van de 3 biggetjes, en ik ben zeker de eigenaar niet van minister Steve Stevaert  
  
Er was eens, niet zo lang geleden en niet zo ver weg, een land waar de dieren konden praten. Ze leefden in harmonie samen met de mens en er waren nooit problemen. Ergens in een schitterende vallei leefden drie biggetjes: Joe, Jack en Jace. Joe was de armste van de drie en leefde in een piepklein houten huisje. Hij had vijf zenuwinzinkingen achter de rug en kon geen spanning verdragen. Jack had een goedbetaalde job en leefde in een mooie villa. Jace was een slimme, maar onbeleefde durver die van zijn oom een schitterend kasteel geërfd had. De drie leefden in alle vrede met mekaar samen. Het waren heel goede vrienden ondanks hun verschillende karakters. Hun leven ging rustig zijn gangetje tot op de dag dat er een nieuwe mensenwet werd ingevoerd, een wet die verbood om woningen te hebben in natuurgebied...  
  
Joe was druk bezig een boek aan het lezen toen er plotseling iemand op de deur klopte. Joe zuchtte, legde zijn boek op tafel en slofte naar de deur. Aan de andere kant van de deur stond er een belangrijk uitziende man met een rond gezicht, grijzende haren en een klembord onder zijn arm. Als de man niet zo gemeen gekeken had, zou men hem vriendelijk kunnen beschouwen. "Goede namiddag meneer..." hij keek op zijn klembord "...Pyg. Ik ben minister van Ruimtelijke Ordening Steeve Steevaart en ik heb heel slecht nieuws voor u. Uw.. huis is gebouwd in natuurgebied en dan nog zonder vergunning! Volgens de nieuwe wet zijn deze omstandigheden niet mogelijk." Steeve pauzeerde even en voegde eraan toe, met een gemene grijns op zijn gezicht "U heeft precies tien minuten om uw boeltje te pakken en weg te wezen." Joe's mond viel open van schok en hij stotterde: "Maar dat kunt u niet DOEN! Dit is mijn enige huis! Ik...ik ben hier geboren!!" Maar Steeve schudde gewoon zijn hoofd. Tien minuten later probeerde Joe Steeve nog altijd te overtuigen zijn huis te laten rechtstaan. Maar Steeve knipte met zijn vingers en er verscheen een sloopwagen. De sloopwagen reed met volle snelheid op het gammele huisje af en het enige wat overbleef van Joe's geboortehuis was een stapel brandhout. "Als u mij nu zou kunnen excuseren, ik heb nog belangrijk werk te doen". Dat gezegd stapte de minister in zijn Mercedes en stoof weg, op zoek naar zijn volgende slachtoffer. Joe was inmiddels gereduceerd tot een hoopje blijtende salami. Hij zocht al zijn moed bij elkaar, nam zijn rugzak (die op miraculeuze wijze naast hem verschenen was) en ging op weg naar zijn goede vriend Jack, wetende dat hij daar onderdak kon vinden.  
  
Jack nam Joe in huis, stelde zijn vriend gerust dat hem niets meer zou overkomen en ze leefden voor een week in volle rust samen totdat... "bonk, bonk, bonk" klopte er iemand op de deur Jack deed open en aan de andere kant van de deur stond... de gevreesde Steeve. Joe begon hysterisch te blijten en verstopte zich achter de sofa. "Dag meneer..." hij keek weer op zijn klembord "...Vasch. Uw vriend die momenteel achter uw huisraad verstopt zit" hij worp Joe een maniakale grijns "zal u al verteld hebben wie ik ben en wat ik kom doen. Uw huis is OOK illegaal gebouwd en zal dus afgebroken worden. U heeft precies tien minuten om u uit de voeten te maken. Jack zuchtte. Wetende dat hij niets kon doen, nam hij zijn en Joe's rugzak, sleurde Joe bij zijn kraag de deur uit en vertrok op weg naar zijn goede vriend Jace. In de verte kon men nog net een maniakale lach horen en het geluid van een villa dat tegen de grond ging. Met tranen in zijn ogen stapte Jack door...  
  
Vijf weken later was de rust weer teruggekeerd. Joe en Jack waren ingetrokken bij Jace, die wat gezelschap helemaal niet erg vond. Jace had de inmiddels de verhalen van zijn twee vrienden rustig geanalyseerd en verzekerde hen dat Steeve tegen zijn kasteel niets kon aanvangen. Hij wist dat zijn schitterende woning ook illegaal gebouwd was maar hield wijselijk zijn mond. Hij had geen zin om zijn vrienden ongerust te maken. En ja, de volgende ochtend stond er een inmiddels heel bekend en gevreesd persoon voor zijn slotgracht, met een megafoon in zijn handen "Meneer Cerdo, kom alstublieft te voorschijn. Ik weet dat u daar bent! Uw woning is zonder vergunning gebouwd en zal dus afgebroken worden. Laat de brug zakken en kom naar buiten zodat de slopers hun werk kunnen doen" Jace was inmiddels tot in de toren geklommen en liep luid naar Steeve: "Mijn kasteel naar beneden halen??!! In je dromen ja! Mijn prachtige burcht blijft mooi overeind staan en er is niets wat je daaraan kunt doen!" Steeve glimlachte gemeen en knipte met zijn vingers. Het kasteel was plotseling omgeven met een hele strijdmacht sloopwagens, maar ze konden niets beginnen omdat de brug nog niet naar beneden was. Joe en Jack waren inmiddels wakker geworden van het geschreeuw en ze waren ook naar de toren gekomen. Één blik naar de man met de megafoon en ze zaten op de grond te beven, wetende dat het uur gekomen was om het laatste huis waar ze terecht konden te verlaten. "Uw laatste kans: verlaat uw huis nu en laat de brug zakken" schreeuwde Steeve. Jack en Joe probeerden Jace te overtuigen om te luisteren. Ze wisten dat het geen zin had om tegen te stribbelen. "Nee," glimlachte Jace "We laten hem niet over ons heen lopen" zei hij tegen zijn vrienden Dat gezegd, liet Jace de brug zakken... "Kom maar op! "schreeuwde hij terug naar Steeve, die nu een zelfvoldane grijns op zijn gezicht had. De sloopwagens stevenden met volle kracht op de muren van het kasteel af en....... "BOEM" Er was heel veel opvliegend stof dus het was onmogelijk om te zien wat er gebeurd was. Het stof verdween en paar minuten later en... "NEE!!!" schreeuwde Steeve luid. Met tranen in zijn ogen keek hij naar zijn dierbare sloopwagens, die nu in puin tegen de ijzersterke muren van het kasteel lagen. "neeeee..." snikte Steeve. "Niet mijn sloopwagens!!!" Hij viel op zijn knieën en begon te wenen. "DAT ZAL JE LEREN OM ONSCHULDIGE VARKENS VAN HUN HUIS TE BEROVEN!!!" krijste Jace, wiens stem nu schor was van al dat heen en weer geschreeuw. Joe en Jack deden een vreugdedansje en staken hun tong uit naar de wenende Steve. "Let op je woorden jij, onbeleefd varken, of ik lever je uit aan de slager!!!" zei Steeve met rood betraande gezicht. "O ja?" lachte Jace "Jij en welk leger?" De machtige minister van Ruimtelijke Ordening keek achter zich en zag dat al zijn mannen het op een lopen gezet hadden. Hij was nu helemaal alleen en hij voelde zich absoluut niet op zijn gemak. "Let op mijn woorden" zei de minister stilletjes "Ooit zal ik terugkomen...en dan heb je niet zoveel geluk" "Ooit is een hele lange tijd minister. En ik betwijfel dat die keer dan zou komen dat je voor mijn kasteel staat met al je mannen. Voel je vrij om het altijd nog eens te proberen. Maar neem dan wel je oud ijzer mee" zei Jace, wijzend naar de kapotte sloopwagens. "Nog een prettige dag" roepen de drie varkens in koor. Later die avond was er een feest zoals er nog nooit een geweest was. Alle slachtoffers van Steeve waren uitgenodigd en samen hadden ze de beste avond ooit. De volgende weken werden alle huizen herbouwd en van Steeve werd nooit meer iets vernomen.  
  
Einde  
  
(eventuele schrijffouten in namen zijn expres gedaan zodat ik geen minister met dezelfde naam kwaad voor mijn deur te zien krijg)  
  
Dit idee was dus volledig origineel. Het was absoluut niet mijn fout dat andere klasgenoten dit idee pikten, wat er voor gezorgd heeft dat de leerkracht mij van afschrijven beschuldigde. Dit is mijn WRAAK!!!! Mwahahahahahahahahahaha..... 


End file.
